


Frozen

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Series: 50 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50 prompt challenge, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Ice, timepetals 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d liked Woman Wept so much that he took her there twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts timepetals 100 and my own 50 Prompt Challenge, prompt: ice.

She’d liked Woman Wept so much that he took her there twice, once in leather, and the second time in pinstripes.

There was something surreal about the frozen waves, gracefully curved towers of gleaming ice that stretched towards the sky, taller than either one of them. Bathed in the ethereal pinky-purple and golden light of the dawn, Rose’s smile had shone brighter than the rays of sun on the frigid landscape of sparkling crests and peaks.

“It’s so beautiful,” she’d said, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” he’d replied, loving the way her cheeks flushed pink when he said it.

When he returned there for the third time, it was after dusk, and he was alone.

The wind whipped across the ice, cutting into him like a knife, stinging his face. What once had seemed beautiful and full of light now seemed dark and unforgiving. A fitting metaphor perhaps for the two lumps of ice sitting in his chest where his hearts had once been. When he felt tears cooling on his cheeks, he insisted to himself that it was just the wind.

There was no one there to call him out on the lie.


End file.
